Venganza
by Pamex17
Summary: No me detuve ni cuando vi como el guardia levantaba sus blanquecinas manos y la posaba en el rostro, ni cuando la sangre mancho el smoking… Por que ellos en ningún momento dudaron en imponerme esa vida. Yo tenía derecho a elegir.


**Los personajes y escenarios le pertenecen a S.M., la trama es mía. **

**Summary: **No me detuve ni cuando vi como el guardia levantaba sus blanquecinas manos y la posaba en el rostro, ni cuando la sangre mancho el smoking… Por que ellos en ningún momento dudaron en imponerme esa vida. Yo tenía derecho a elegir.

* * *

><p><strong>Venganza<strong>

Jacob se había encargado de desgraciarme la vida, le había hecho creer a todos que yo estaba con él. Mi padre lo había secundado aun sabiendo que lo único que sentía por él era asco. Mi madre fue la encargada de hacer los planes de mi futuro, mi boda con Jacob, su sueño más anhelado.

Todos ignoraban lo que yo decía, lo que yo sentía. Me convirtieron en su muñequita de porcelana, en el títere que le cumplía todos sus sueños.

Hoy se supone que es el día más feliz de mi vida, es mi boda, el acontecimiento más importante de mi vida o en este caso, el de mi familia. Por fin después de veinte años cumpliría con el lazo que nos unía. La impronta. Me casaría con Jacob y luego seguramente tendría sus cachorros.

Si lo permitía, por supuesto.

Era hora de mi venganza, de hacer pagar por cada uno de mis tormentos. Este día pasaría a la historia.

Mirando el gran espejo de mi habitación pude apreciar cuan absurdo era el vestido que Alice había escogido para mi, ella era otra traidora. Ella también debía pagar.

No tendría damas de honor, por lo menos eso habían respectado, Facilitaría mi parte de este plan, el resto, lo haría él.

Tome mi buque y me aseguré de que mi escudo mental no tuviese ninguna fisura. Luego baje las largas escaleras de la casa Cullen, donde mi padre me esperaba al final de estas.

Me miraba con orgullo, con una repugnante felicidad que me hacía querer vomitar, sonreí falsamente. Todo saldría perfecto.

Al llegar a su lado me tomo del brazo. Quise saltar de su toque, pero tendría que soportarlo, era parte de mi actuación.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

No respondí, si lo hacía podría arruinar todo. En cambio sonreí aún más.

-¿Estas emocionada? -Preguntó repentinamente -¿Eres feliz con lo que estas haciendo?

Maldito. Como podía ser tan cínico como para preguntarme eso. Él sobre todos sabía cuanto odiaba a Jacob y aún así lo ignoro completamente, siguió con los planes de mi madre y en ninguna oportunidad trato de escuchar lo que yo decía.

Ahora lo pagaría, eso era seguro.

-No sabes cuanto -Murmuré. Pareció conforme con eso.

Entonces, ya habíamos llegado al patio de la casa, aumentó su agarre como para evitar que escapara. Tal vez en otro momento lo hubiese intentado, pero ahora, estaba más que ansiosa por llegar a ese altar.

Todos los invitados se voltearon en el mismo instante en que llegamos. Había una gran alfombra blanca en medio de los asientos simulando ser un pasillo por donde daría la marcha nupcial.

En cuanto la música comenzó, mi plan se puso en marcha, quedaban exactamente diez minutos.

Mis pasos fueron lentos, acordes a los de Edward, pero a medida que nos acercábamos aumenté la velocidad. En este momento mi actuación había quedado en segundo plano, necesitaba llegar.

Después de recorrer cinco metros interminables habíamos llegado por fin al altar. El novio iba vestido con un traje muy costoso, retuve el impulso de rodar los ojos.

Mono aunque lo vistan de seda…

Edward hizo la típica despedida, solo que esta vez, no permite que se me acercara. Ni mucho menos acepte la mano de Jacob. Simplemente me pare a su lado, mirando entre mi velo, al padre que daría inicio a la boda.

Cinco minutos.

El hombre siguió hablando, mientras en mi mente se contaban los segundos que faltaban.

Cuatro minutos.

Tres.

Dos.

Uno.

Y entonces el sacerdote pronuncio las palabras deseadas.

-Jacob Black, aceptas a Renesmee Cullen como tú legitima esposa.

-Acepto -Pronunció inmediatamente.

Sonreí.

Treinta segundos.

-Renesmee Cullen, aceptas a Jacob Black como tu legítimo esposo.

Silencio.

Absolutamente nadie en el lugar hizo algún ruido.

-Por supuesto que no. -La voz más exquisita que mis oídos habían tenido la dicha de escuchar, pronuncio. Gritos de exclamación se escucharon.

Un gruñido salió de la garganta de Jacob.

-Ella no se puede casar con... Ese engendro. –Aseguro, con cierta repugnancia ante la idea.

-¡¿Como te atreves? Mi hija se va casar con él, así todo el mundo este en desacuerdo. ¡Están destinados!-Chillo mi madre. Fue el momento en que mi actuación termino por completo.

-¿Así todo el mundo este en desacuerdo? ¿Eso también me incluye a mi, madre? –Pregunté, me miró indignada.

-¿Como te atreves a decir semejante cosa?, Jacob es tú destido. El destino no se puede cuestionar. -Reí abiertamente.

-El destino que tú has querido -Arranque el velo de mi cabello.

-Son las decisiones de Dios las que no se cuestionan, no las del destino- Pronunció el sacerdote.

-Dios no tiene que ver aquí -Gruño Jacob- Ella es mía. Me pertenece.

-Te equivocas -Dije. -Yo no soy de nadie. Y en todo caso que fuese así creo que sería más de él -Señale al recién llegado -Que de un perro pulgoso.

Eso fue todo, Jacob, consumido por su ira empezó a temblar incontrolablemente, estaba por transformarse he iba directamente hacía el recién llegado, pero… nadie se pudo mover, todos estaban en su sitio viendo la escena pero incapaces de participar.

-¿Qué me hiciste? -Gruño uno de los lobos de la manada que estaba presente.

-No es obvio -Susurré -Ninguno de ustedes puede contra él.

Sonreí a Jacob, quien había dejado de temblar, y mantenía su expresión asesina en el rostro. Patética.

-Él -De nuevo señale al recién llegado -Es el vampiro más poderoso de este mundo. Uno de los más temidos.

-Es un Volturi -Escupió Jacob- Puedo acordarme de él. Aquel día iba detrás de su hermana demonio como un perrito faldero.

No se inmuto por sus palabras, en cambio sonrió.

-Que bueno que te acuerdes de mí, me gusta que piensen en mí. -Se carcajeo -Aunque ninguno me agrada más como que este delicioso espécimen. -Me guiño un ojo.

-Puedo decir lo mismo. –Respondí suevamente.

Jacob gruño de nuevo.

-¿A que vienes? -Gritó mi padre. -¿Por qué te han mandado?

-Nadie de la corte Volturi me ha mandado.-Aseguró- Yo simplemente seguí la orden que su hija me dio.

Pude sentir como la mirada de todos se posaban en mi.

-Así es, vino porque yo hacía lo he decidido. Es mi invitado de honor, ¿No les parece maravilloso? –El cinismo sacó gruñidos de mis familiares, levante la voz, estaba vez seria.- Hoy se acaba todo este juego.

-¿Cuál juego? -rugió mi madre.

-El tuyo. El de esta familia. El de él -Me acerque lentamente a Jacob.

-No hay forma de romper la improta. Tú estas destinada para mí. Eres mía. Me perteneces -Sonrío como si sus palabras me fueran a ser cambiar de opinión.

Pobre iluso.

Yo también le sonreí.

-Créeme hay una forma, para todo hay una forma.

Como si el día estuviese de acuerdo con lo que ocurría, las nubes, que de un momento a otro habían ido apareciendo, dejaron caer el dulce elixir de la vida, agua. La lluvia comenzó a caer a cantaros, causando que todo quedase arruinado, un trueno se escucho en la distancia.

-¿Creíste en serio que alguna vez yo te podría amar? –Murmuré.

Jacob me miro entre sus pestañas, un brillo de rencor adorno sus negruzcos ojos.

-¿En serio pensaste que todas las cosas que dije eran verdad? –Sonreí con petulancia.

Mire por un segundo a los invitados, la sorpresa pintaba sus rostros. A mi familia en donde la incredulidad bailaba. Al sacerdote que había caído al piso inconsciente por la misma fuerza que había dejado paralizado a todos. Al recién llegado, y por último volví a posar mi mirada en Jacob.

-Yo te odio. Desde el mismo momento en que te vi me causas repugnancia. Cuando era una niña no entendía nada, pero ahora, todo es distinto. –Me acerque suavemente a él.

Sus ojos brillaron con más intensidad, como si un remolino de emociones lo azotase. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para poder susurrar en su oído, donde nadie más que el escuchase:

-¿Creíste que una noche de _pasión_, era una demostración absoluta de amor? –Reí con descaro -¿Recuerdas? Todos esos besos y caricias, aquella entrega absoluta. Sólo era una simple fantasía, repleta de falsedad.

-¡Basta, Renesmee! –Vocifero Edward.

Volví a reír, mientras la lluvia llenaba mi rostro. Me voltee con deliberada lentitud, dispuesta a acabar con esta escena de una vez por todas.

-Todos ustedes merecen pagar por lo que han hecho. –Mire los rostros de los invitados, podía sentir la ira y el temor que irradiaban los cuerpos. Casi lo podía oler. Me detuve en un rostro en específico, Nahuel, aquel hibrido que hace mucho tiempo había salvado mi vida. –Aquellos que no tienen absolutamente nada que ver con este día, serán exonerados. No se le hará ningún daño si no interfiere en nuestra misión. Además, no es como si puedan hacer mucho en estas circunstancias…

-¿Piensas asesinarnos? –Una voz grito, una voz familiar. -¡Somos tu familia, no puedes hacerlo!

Gire mi rostro y me enfoque en aquella persona, su rostro reflejaba incertidumbre.

-¿Me crees capaz de hacer así, tía Rose? –Sentí como mis ojos se oscurecían- ¡Ustedes me traicionaron, me obligaron a ser algo que no quería! ¿Debo yo perdonarlo y callarlo, por el simple hecho de ser familia? –Cerré fuertemente los ojos, reteniendo mis emociones. –Una familia debe estar unida en las buenas y en las malas, debe ayudarse entre si, tratar de entenderse, debe haber respecto por todas las partes. Un apoyo incondicional. Ustedes _fueron_ una familia, pero al parecer mi nacimiento los distorsionó a todos. Pido una disculpa por ello.

Una fría mano se apoyo en mi hombro, mientras el frío susurro de sus palabras me estremeció.

-No debes disculparte por tu nacimiento, ellos fueron afortunados de tenerte. No debes culparte por su brutalidad, al no saber quererte.

Suspire, como hacía cada vez que olía su dulce aroma.

-Si hay algo que me enseñaron, fue a ser justa. –Mi voz sonó más fúnebre de lo que habría querido- No los asesinare, pero tomen en cuenta que no es precisamente por la justicia. Mi honor me impide cometer un acto tan grotesco, hacía los seres con los que viví tanto tiempo…

No esperé encontrarme con un rastro de alivio en sus rostros, y no lo encontré. Conocía lo astutos que eran.

-…Pero, Jacob Black, es otro caso. No puedo tener contemplaciones con él, deben entenderlo. Debe morir, por todo lo que hizo, no pido que me entiendan, pero espero que no interfieran.

La mano en su hombro, me dio un suave apretón.

-Ese será su castigo. Verán como un amigo muere ante sus ojos y ustedes no podrán hacer absolutamente para impedirlo, además verán partir lo más importante en sus vidas. Se van a arrepentir de todos los errores que cometieron.

En ese instante las exclamaciones comenzaron, los gritos y chillidos hacían eco en nuestras espaldas y aumentaban a cada nueva pisada. No me detuve en ningún momento, ni cuando vi los negruzcos ojos del metamorfo resplandecientes de ira e impotencia, se dilataron de miedo, ni cuando el Volturi se acerco cada vez más al cuerpo inmovilizado del hombre. No me detuve ni cuando vi como el guardia levantaba sus blanquecinas manos y la posaba en el rostro, ni cuando la sangre mancho el smoking. No me detuve ni cuando Isabella comenzó a gritar lo enferma que estaba y Edward la traición que había cometido. No me detuve en ningún momento…

-Es lamentable que la muerta sea la única tijera que rompa la imprimación. –Mi voz bajo una octava, mientras observaba los movimientos expertos del vampiro al limpiarse las manos. Todo fue excesivamente rápido, justo lo que necesitaba. – Realmente lamentable.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, mientras tomaba la mano que me ofrecía el guardia.

-Vamos, Alec. Todo lo que teníamos que hacer aquí, ha terminado.

…Por que ellos en ningún momento dudaron en imponerme esa vida, donde el destino y una antigua y poderosa tradición ancestral, jugaba un papel fundamental.

Yo también tenía derecho a decidir…

…Y nunca más permitiría que alguien, dijese lo contrario.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Depresivo, dramático, sádico, vengativo, horrible, inhumano y tenía todo un año en mi computador sin ser terminado. Volví a mis viejas andanzas y trayendo un Reneslec sin igual, que nunca había bajado en esta web. Espero que me dejen sus opiniones…

Saludos desde Venezuela.


End file.
